Booth and Brennan's Baby Joy
by BonesLover7566
Summary: Brennan finds out she is pregnant after visiting Angela in the hospital.
1. Chapter 1

_Booth and Brennan's Baby Joy_

 _A/N I have been wanting to write about Brennan finding out she is pregnant and that Booth is the father for awhile now and have decided to just go ahead with the story. As always I am open to reviews, likes, follows and comments._

 _Chapter 1_

A couple weeks after Vincent Nigel-Murray's death at the Jeffersonian Institute, his body was flown back home to England for burial. It took awhile for everyone to recover from his death, especially Brennan as she took his death the hardest.

By the time the team had recovered, it was time for a new case. It involved a death at a bowling alley and Booth and Brennan, along with Max, going undercover as Buck and Wanda Moosejaw. During the case, Angela went into labor and was at the hospital getting ready to have her baby boy.

After solving the case, the partners climb into the SUV and rush over to hospital hoping to be in time for the birth. Finding out that Angela hasn't had the baby just yet, the partners breathe a sigh of relief and make their way to where Hodgins and Angela are.

Once entering the room, Booth and Brennan greet Angela and Hodgins, who is holding Angela's hand which she squeezes really hard as a contraction overtakes her.

Finally the doctor enters the room to see how Angela is progressing. She tells her that it is too late for an epidural and that she is getting ready to have her baby right now. The door is closed and the curtain drawn as both Hodgins and Booth are behind the curtain while Brennan is holding Angela's hand. A while later Angela gives birth to a beautiful baby boy.

As silence falls over the room, the curtain opens and Hodgins and Booth walk over to see the new baby. The door opens and the others walk in and gather around the bed to await the announcement of the baby's name.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins", Hodgins tells the group proudly. Angela tells everyone that Michael Vincent's eyes are fine to which everyone is happy for the little family.

"Would you like to hold him?" Angela asks Booth. "Sure" he replies as he moves closer to Angela as she gently places the baby in Booth's arms as he looks down at Michael Vincent in his arms.

Brennan watches Booth hold the baby with love shining in her beautiful blue eyes as she thinks about her own secret which she needs to tell Booth. After softly talking to the baby, Booth gives the baby back to Angela as a nurse comes into the room to say that Angela needs her rest.

Saying goodbye to the family, everybody goes their separate ways and Booth and Brennan are the only ones left. "Come on Bones, let's go home", he says to Brennan as they link arms and head out into the night.

Noticing that she is quiet and seems lost in thought, Booth stops walking and Brennan suddenly notices that they have stopped walking. "Bones are you okay? Booth asks Brennan. "This is not like you to be so quiet".

Brennan looks at Booth wondering exactly how to Booth that she is pregnant. "I'm fine Booth", she assures him as she takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out deciding to just go ahead and tell him. "In fact I'm more than okay. I'm pregnant Booth and you're the father".

Several emotions cross Booth's face as he takes in Brennan's announcement. "Are you...are you sure you're pregnant Bones?" he asks her in surprise. Nodding with a grin Brennan tells Booth that yes she is pregnant because she has taken a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. "I made an appointment with my doctor scheduled for two days from now. I would like for you to please come with me to the appointment".

"Of course I will come with to your doctor appointment", Booth says happily as he pulls Brennan to him and they kiss.

Two days later, Booth drives Brennan to her doctor appointment. Brennan walks to the receptionist desk and tells the nurse that she has an appointment to see Dr. Grey. "What is your name please?" asks the nurse. "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan", she tells the nurse. Nodding she inputs the information and then tells Brennan she can have a seat and that the doctor will be with her soon.

Returning to the seats she sits next to Booth and smiles at him. "The doctor will be seeing me soon", Brennan tells Booth, who puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek.

Fifteen minutes later the nurse calls Brennan. She and Booth stand and walk over to the door to go into the back. After taking her vitals and weighing her, the nurse then leads them to an exam room to wait for the doctor.

Booth sits in the chair while Brennan sits on the exam table. A few minutes later the doctor comes into the room and greets Brennan. "Hello, Temperance. I see you are here to confirm a pregnancy." Brennan says that she is wanting confirmation; and then the doctor looks at Booth. "Hello, I'm Dr. Grey and you must be the father."

"Yes, I am the father and also I am Seeley Booth and I work for the FBI." Booth says to the doctor who nods. "I would like for you to give a urine sample and also I'll be doing a blood test to confirm the pregnancy." She hands Brennan the specimen cup and she takes it from the doctor and disappears into the restroom. Ten minutes later the door to the restroom opens and Brennan walks out with the specimen cup in her hand. She hands it to the doctor who then steps out to give the cup to a nurse.

Sitting back on the exam table Brennan waits for Dr. Grey to return from dropping off the specimen cup and comes back to do the blood test. "Okay Temperance let's take some blood. Snapping on a pair of latex gloves, she takes the syringe and puts the needle into Brennan's arm and carefully draws some blood. Finished with drawing her blood she places a cotton ball over the injection site and puts a piece of medical tape over it to secure it place.

"All done Temperance," Dr. Grey tells her. Come back tomorrow afternoon and I'll have the results of the tests". She tells Brennan who nods as they leave the room. "Was it really necessary for her to do a urine and blood test to confirm your pregnancy? Booth asks once they were back in the SUV.

"Yes, I wanted her to do both tests when I was making the appointment. My doctor had suggested I have both tests to be sure of the accuracy." Brennan replies to Booth as he pulls the SUV into their driveway.

Unlocking the front door the partners enter into the home they have been sharing for the last several months. Booth locks the door behind him as he follows Brennan into the living room. Going into the kitchen, Booth brings out a glass of sparkling water for Brenna and a beer for himself. Handing the glass to Brennan, Booth comes around and sits on the couch.

"A toast to us and expanding our family". Booth says as he raises his bottle, clinking his bottle with her glass. Smiling Brennan clinks her glass with his beer bottle.

"You know, Bones, eventually everyone will find out that you are pregnant and I'm guessing that the first one will be Angela." Nodding, Brennan takes a sip of her sparkling water. "Yes I kow. There isn't much that doesn't get past Angela. When the time is right Booth, we'll tell everyone that I am pregnant."

They watch a bit of TV before asks Brennan if she is hungry. She replies that she is and asks for Thai food. Finding a take-out menu, Booth orders for the both of them. Forty-five minutes later the doorbell rings and Booth gets up from the sofa to answer the door.

Opening the door he finds the delivery man standing there with their food. Paying for the food and giving the guy a tip, he brings in the food and closes the front door locking it once again.

 _A/N In case anyone wants to know, no I am not naming Brennan's daughter "Joy" I am sticking with Christine Angela._


	2. Chapter 2

_Booth and Brennan's Baby Joy_

 _A/N I have been wanting to write about Brennan finding out she is pregnant and that Booth is the father for awhile now and have decided to just go ahead with the story. As always I am open to reviews, likes, follows and comments._

 _Chapter 1_

A couple weeks after Vincent Nigel-Murray's death at the Jeffersonian Institute, his body was flown back home to England for burial. It took awhile for everyone to recover from his death, especially Brennan as she took his death the hardest.

By the time the team had recovered, it was time for a new case. It involved a death at a bowling alley and Booth and Brennan, along with Max, going undercover as Buck and Wanda Moosejaw. During the case, Angela went into labor and was at the hospital getting ready to have her baby boy.

After solving the case, the partners climb into the SUV and rush over to hospital hoping to be in time for the birth. Finding out that Angela hasn't had the baby just yet, the partners breathe a sigh of relief and make their way to where Hodgins and Angela are.

Once entering the room, Booth and Brennan greet Angela and Hodgins, who is holding Angela's hand which she squeezes really hard as a contraction overtakes her.

Finally the doctor enters the room to see how Angela is progressing. She tells her that it is too late for an epidural and that she is getting ready to have her baby right now. The door is closed and the curtain drawn as both Hodgins and Booth are behind the curtain while Brennan is holding Angela's hand. A while later Angela gives birth to a beautiful baby boy.

As silence falls over the room, the curtain opens and Hodgins and Booth walk over to see the new baby. The door opens and the others walk in and gather around the bed to await the announcement of the baby's name.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my son, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins", Hodgins tells the group proudly. Angela tells everyone that Michael Vincent's eyes are fine to which everyone is happy for the little family.

"Would you like to hold him?" Angela asks Booth. "Sure" he replies as he moves closer to Angela as she gently places the baby in Booth's arms as he looks down at Michael Vincent in his arms.

Brennan watches Booth hold the baby with love shining in her beautiful blue eyes as she thinks about her own secret which she needs to tell Booth. After softly talking to the baby, Booth gives the baby back to Angela as a nurse comes into the room to say that Angela needs her rest.

Saying goodbye to the family, everybody goes their separate ways and Booth and Brennan are the only ones left. "Come on Bones, let's go home", he says to Brennan as they link arms and head out into the night.

Noticing that she is quiet and seems lost in thought, Booth stops walking and Brennan suddenly notices that they have stopped walking. "Bones are you okay? Booth asks Brennan. "This is not like you to be so quiet".

Brennan looks at Booth wondering exactly how to Booth that she is pregnant. "I'm fine Booth", she assures him as she takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out deciding to just go ahead and tell him. "In fact I'm more than okay. I'm pregnant Booth and you're the father".

Several emotions cross Booth's face as he takes in Brennan's announcement. "Are you...are you sure you're pregnant Bones?" he asks her in surprise. Nodding with a grin Brennan tells Booth that yes she is pregnant because she has taken a home pregnancy test and it came out positive. "I made an appointment with my doctor scheduled for two days from now. I would like for you to please come with me to the appointment".

"Of course I will come with to your doctor appointment", Booth says happily as he pulls Brennan to him and they kiss.

Two days later, Booth drives Brennan to her doctor appointment. Brennan walks to the receptionist desk and tells the nurse that she has an appointment to see Dr. Grey. "What is your name please?" asks the nurse. "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan", she tells the nurse. Nodding she inputs the information and then tells Brennan she can have a seat and that the doctor will be with her soon.

Returning to the seats she sits next to Booth and smiles at him. "The doctor will be seeing me soon", Brennan tells Booth, who puts his arm around her shoulders and kisses her cheek.

Fifteen minutes later the nurse calls Brennan. She and Booth stand and walk over to the door to go into the back. After taking her vitals and weighing her, the nurse then leads them to an exam room to wait for the doctor.

Booth sits in the chair while Brennan sits on the exam table. A few minutes later the doctor comes into the room and greets Brennan. "Hello, Temperance. I see you are here to confirm a pregnancy." Brennan says that she is wanting confirmation; and then the doctor looks at Booth. "Hello, I'm Dr. Grey and you must be the father."

"Yes, I am the father and also I am Seeley Booth and I work for the FBI." Booth says to the doctor who nods. "I would like for you to give a urine sample and also I'll be doing a blood test to confirm the pregnancy." She hands Brennan the specimen cup and she takes it from the doctor and disappears into the restroom. Ten minutes later the door to the restroom opens and Brennan walks out with the specimen cup in her hand. She hands it to the doctor who then steps out to give the cup to a nurse.

Sitting back on the exam table Brennan waits for Dr. Grey to return from dropping off the specimen cup and comes back to do the blood test. "Okay Temperance let's take some blood. Snapping on a pair of latex gloves, she takes the syringe and puts the needle into Brennan's arm and carefully draws some blood. Finished with drawing her blood she places a cotton ball over the injection site and puts a piece of medical tape over it to secure it place.

"All done Temperance," Dr. Grey tells her. Come back tomorrow afternoon and I'll have the results of the tests". She tells Brennan who nods as they leave the room. "Was it really necessary for her to do a urine and blood test to confirm your pregnancy? Booth asks once they were back in the SUV.

"Yes, I wanted her to do both tests when I was making the appointment. My doctor had suggested I have both tests to be sure of the accuracy." Brennan replies to Booth as he pulls the SUV into their driveway.

Unlocking the front door the partners enter into the home they have been sharing for the last several months. Booth locks the door behind him as he follows Brennan into the living room. Going into the kitchen, Booth brings out a glass of sparkling water for Brenna and a beer for himself. Handing the glass to Brennan, Booth comes around and sits on the couch.

"A toast to us and expanding our family". Booth says as he raises his bottle, clinking his bottle with her glass. Smiling Brennan clinks her glass with his beer bottle.

"You know, Bones, eventually everyone will find out that you are pregnant and I'm guessing that the first one will be Angela." Nodding, Brennan takes a sip of her sparkling water. "Yes I kow. There isn't much that doesn't get past Angela. When the time is right Booth, we'll tell everyone that I am pregnant."

They watch a bit of TV before asks Brennan if she is hungry. She replies that she is and asks for Thai food. Finding a take-out menu, Booth orders for the both of them. Forty-five minutes later the doorbell rings and Booth gets up from the sofa to answer the door.

Opening the door he finds the delivery man standing there with their food. Paying for the food and giving the guy a tip, he brings in the food and closes the front door locking it once again.

 _A/N In case anyone wants to know, no I am not naming Brennan's daughter "Joy" I am sticking with Christine Angela._

 _Chapter 2_

The next afternoon Booth drives Brennan to the hospital for the results of the pregnancy test. Pulling into the parking lot, Booth finds a parking space and pulls in, shutting off the engine. Opening his door, he gets out and walks around to the passenger side as Brennan opens her door. She shuts the behind her as Booth engages the car alarm and offers his arm to Brennan. Placing her arm through his, they walk towards the hospital entrance. Boarding the elevator they get off on the 4th floor heading to OB/GYN.

Walking in, they approach the reception desk. The nurse looks up from the computer screen and asks how may she help them. "Yes we have an appointment with Dr. Grey to confirm my pregnancy", Brennan says. "And your name please". "Dr. Temperance Brennan". Nodding the nurse has Brennan sign in and tells the to please take a seat and that Dr. Grey would be seeing her soon.

Taking a seat the partners relax as they wait to be called back. Fifteen minutes later the nurse calls Brennan to the back. Together Booth and Brennan get up from their seats and follow the nurse to the back.

The nurse takes Brennan to the vitals room and takes her, blood pressure, temperature. Afterwards she leads Booth and Brennan to an available empty room and tells them the doctor will be along shortly. Brennan and Booth both sit, she on the table and he on a chair that he draws up the table to hold Brennan's hand.

Ten minutes later Dr. Grey walks in the room, greeting Booth and Brennan. "Hello Temperance, Seeley" They acknowledge her as she walks to the computer pulling up Brennan's medical chart. "I have the results of your pregnancy test Temperance." After checking the results, she announces that Brennan is indeed pregnant. "My best estimate is that you are approximately 10 weeks along."

Booth and Brennan look at each other briefly before grinning at each other and the doctor. "Congratulations Seeley and Temperance. You are going to have a baby." Getting up from his seat Booth hugs the doctor before turning and hugging Brennan. Grinning herself Dr. Grey watches as Booth gives Brennan a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay Temperance I am going to do an ultrasound and you will able to see your baby and also hear the heartbeat as well. Sound good?" Dr. Grey. Nodding Booth sits back in his chair as the ultrasound machine is rolled in the room. Dr. Grey instructs Brennan to lie back and lift up her shirt which she does.

Next the doctor squirts some gel on Brennan's stomach and then puts the transducer on it and slowly moves it until the image of the baby appears on the screen. Pointing to the screen the doctor looks at the monitor. "See there's your little peanut which is only about 1 ¼ inches long."

Both Brennan and Booth look at monitor and are able to see their little peanut. Booth walks to the monitor for a closer look. Turning back a moment to look at Brennan, Booth looks back at the monitor in awe at the miracle they have created from their love.

"Bones, do you see that? The miracle that we have created together." Booth says as he once again turns back from the monitor and looks at the woman lying on the exam table with love shining in his beautiful brown eyes. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" Dr. Grey. "Yes, please". Booth. Nodding Dr. Grey switches the transducer for the fetal doppler and places it on Brennan's abdomen, moving the doppler until the strong heartbeat can be heard.

"You peanut definitely has a good strong heartbeat." Dr. Grey again. Turning off the doppler and moving the machine out of the way, she wipes the gel off Brennan's stomach and then hands something to both Booth and Brennan. Looking surprised they each look to see what they were given and are pleased to find that the doctor has given them an ultrasound picture. She also hands a DVD of the ultrasound to Booth, telling him what it is when he looks at Dr. Grey in surprise.

"It's a DVD of your ultrasound. This way you can look at it whenever you like and also share it with family and friends as well." Dr. Grey says to Booth who just nods. "Now I am also going to prescribe you some prenatal vitamins as well Temperance. If you have trouble with the vitamins such as nausea, discontinue the vitamins and we'll try something else okay?"

"Yes Dr. Grey and thank you." Brennan. Dr. Grey writes out the prescription and hands it to Brennan telling her to wait for the nurse to bring her the next appointment reminder and Dr. Grey leaves the room. A few minutes later the nurse walks in the room with the appointment reminder, which she then hands to Brennan.

"Here you go Temperance. The doctor wants to see you back next month." Thanking the nurse Brennan puts the piece of in her bag along with the DVD and ultrasound pictures as well. Sliding off the table she reaches for Booth's hand as they make their way out of the hospital to parking lot and the SUV.

Clicking the keyfob the alarm beeps allowing Booth to open Brennan's door for her. Once inside the SUV, Booth closes the door and goes around the front and opens his door getting in the driver's seat, shutting his door. Leaning towards Brennan, Booth places his hand on her cheek while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"That was an amazing experience. One that I will never forget as long as I am alive." he whispers softly to Brennan before they kiss, tongues exploring each other's mouths softly. After what seems like hours of kissing, they slowly move apart until their foreheads are touching. "You are so right, Booth, about that being an amazing experience." Brennan replies as Booth sits upright and starts the SUV.

Backing out of the parking space, he heads to the hospital parking lot exit. Finally it's clear so he pulls out of the lot heading toward the pharmacy where Brennan can get her prescription filled. Driving to the one closest to their house, Booth pulls in the parking lot and finds a parking space right away. Pulling in he shuts off the engine and opens his door, exiting the vehicle. Walking around to the passenger side and opens Brennan's door for her. Thanking him she gets out and closes the door.

Clicking the keyfob again the alarm beeps, signaling it has been armed. Putting their arms around each other heading to the pharmacy entrance and walk inside. Once inside they head toward the back of the store to where the pharmacy is located.

"You know Booth I think I am going to have a hard time keeping my pregnancy from Angela until the time is right to let our friends know that we are expecting a baby." "Yeah good point there Bones." he replies as it is their turn to drop off the prescription. Taking the prescription the assistant pharmacist asks brennan if the has been there before and she says she has been there before.

Recognizing her she apologizes and tells her it'll be about fifteen to twenty minutes. Nodding Brennan joins Booth in the little waiting area. "You know if Angela does figure out that you are pregnant Bones, just tell her in private that you are indeed pregnant but not to tell anyone else, not Even Hodgins until we are ready to tell everybody else. Make her swear to keep this a secret. Okay?" Booth says to Brennan as she nods. "That's a good idea Booth. I'm sure it won't be long before she does figure out I am pregnant."

Fifteen minutes later Brennan is called to the counter as her prescription is ready. She hands the girl her insurance card and pays for the vitamins. "Have a good day Dr. Brennan", she tells Brennan as she hands her the bag. "You too". Booth is right there with Brennan as they turn and head out of the pharmacy to the SUV.

Once again he clicks the keyfob and once again the alarm beeps as it is disarmed. Opening the passenger door, Brennan gets in letting Booth close the door. He jogs around the front and opens his door hopping in, starting the engine and closing his door.

"Anywhere else you care to go to Bones?" he asks as Brennan shakes her head. "Just home, please. I am feeling a little tired." "You got it baby," he replied as he pulls out of the space and heads home.

Once they arrive back at home, they pull into the garage and get out of the SUV. Going inside Brennan heads for the couch as Booth closes the door to the garage.

Checking her cell phone, Brennan sees that she has several missed calls and texts calls mostly from Angela asking her where she has been and if she is alright. Frowning slightly at her phone she doesn't see Booth standing there. "Everything okay Bones?" Looking up she tells Booth she forgot to turn on her cell and she has several missed calls and texts mostly from Angela. "Call her back and tell you are okay. Tell her you had appointment this afternoon and that you are okay. If she she wants to know more details have her come over alone and that way we can both tell her you're pregnant".

Nodding Brennan returns Angela's phone call, explains that she had a doctor appointment. She tells Angela she is fine and not to worry. But Angela insists on coming over anyway to make sure for herself that Brennan really is okay. Brennan tells her to come alone and not to say anything to Hodgins either.

Wondering what is up with her best friend, Angela agrees to come over by herself and not to say anything to Hodgins. Ending the call Brennan tells Booth that Angela is on her way over by herself.

Together they wait for Angela to show up so they can share their good news with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pulling up in the driveway Angela cuts the engine of her car off and opening the door, she gets out and heads to the front door. The doorbell rings signaling Angela's arrival. Booth gets up and walks to the door and opens it seeing Angela on the other side. "Angela, so good to see you", he says hugging Angela.

Angela enters the house and Booth shuts the door and heads toward the living room to find Brennan and Angela hugging. "Okay you two what is the big secret that you had me come over here by myself and not say anything to Hodgins?" she asks looking first at Booth and then Brennan.

Angela sits on the sofa next to Brennan and Booth in one of the chairs. Looking at Angela, Brennan takes a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Angela I'm pregnant". Brennan says to Angela, who just looks at them both in complete shock. "Y..you're pregnant?" Angela says still a bit stunned by Brennan's announcement. She's greeted by nods in the affirmative.

"Yes I'm ten weeks along. The doctor confirmed it earlier today. I took three home tests too just to make sure and each one came back positive." Brennan says to Angela who jumps up hugging her best friend. "Oh, Sweetie, I am so happy for you and Booth." She turns and gives Booth a hug as well.

"Here's the thing Angela," Booth says to her. "Bones and I have agreed not to tell the others until the time is right." Brennan nods her head in agreement. "Yeah sure thing guys. No problem." Angela agrees. "My lips are sealed."

"Ange, one more thing." Brennan says to her. "You can tell Hodgins, but he has to promise not to say anything to anybody else before we're ready." Angela nods. "We will tell everyone in about three or four weeks."

"Okay Bren you can count on us to keep your secret. You know," Angela says, looking first at Brennan and then Booth. "I had my suspicions that something was going on with you Bren." The partners look at each other, not at all surprised that Angela suspected that Brennan was pregnant. "I'm just glad you could tell me that you're pregnant, Bren"

Angela and Brennan discuss both their pregnancies for a while longer before Angela looks at watch and realizes she needs to get back to Hodgins and Michael Vincent.

Hugging first Booth and then Brennan, Angela says goodbye and walks out the door to her car, waving as she backs the car out of the driveway. Booth and Brennan wave back as the car disappears from sight.

The partners both go back inside and close the door. "Well that went pretty good." Booth says to Brennan. She nods in agreement as she heads upstairs to their bedroom, Booth right behind her. Entering their room Brennan goes to their dresser and after opening one of the drawers, she takes out a set of pajamas.

"I'm going to take a shower and then I will be taking a nap", she says to Booth as she disappears into their master bathroom. Upon hearing the shower come on, he turns back the covers for Brennan before disappearing back down the stairs to the kitchen to brew some tea for her.

Twenty minutes later Booth goes back upstairs carrying a tray with a cup of tea, a vegetarian omelette and a couple slices of toast with vegan butter. Entering the room, Booth enters the room with the tray and sees that Brennan has finished her shower and is now lying on the bed with her closed dozing.

Setting the tray down on the bed, Booth gently shakes Brennan's shoulder. "Bones, wake up. I brought you some tea and a light snack." Opening her beautiful blue eyes, she sees Booth sitting on his side of the bed and then she notices the tray sitting on the bed between them. "Is that what I think it is?" Brennan asks as Booth nods and puts the tray across her lap.

Brennan smiles at Booth as she takes the mug and takes a sip of the tea. Then she picks up the knife and fork and cuts a bit of the omelette and puts it in mouth. "Mmm...this is quite good Booth" she says after swallowing the bite. He just grins as she takes a bite of the toast and then takes a sip of the tea. "I'm glad you like your snack Bones." Booth replies.

"Would you like a bite?" she asks as he shakes his head. "No thanks Bones. I already ate as I was preparing your meal." He tells her. As he was cooking her food he ate the rest of his leftover Thai food. "I ate the rest of my Thai food as I was cooking your food."

Brennan finishes her meal and Booth takes the tray as she reaches for her mug, telling her that he will be right back. Back in the kitchen Booth rinses the dishes under the faucet in the sink and then loads them in the dishwasher. He turns it on and then heads back upstairs.

Entering their bedroom once again, he sees that Brennan has fallen asleep again. Pulling the covers over her sleeping form, he goes into the bathroom, striping off his clothes once inside. Booth picks up his clothes from the floor he places them in the hamper and turns on the shower.

Ten minutes later Booth shuts off the water, and, wrapping a towel around himself, he goes into the bedroom again. Dropping the towel to the floor he walks to the dresser and opens one of his drawers taking out pajamas.

Unbeknownst to him he has an audience of one watching as he moves around the room putting on his pajamas. "Nice ass Booth." comes Brennan's voice, startling him. "Geez Bones you startled me. I thought you were sleeping". Giggling like a schoolgirl, she shakes her head.

"I was until I heard the shower and then I just pretended to be sleeping", she says as he chuckles getting into bed with Brennan. Opening her arms Booth slides over and into her welcoming embrace. "You got me good Bones", he tells her before their mouths crash together in a passionate kiss.

They kiss until they both gasp a bit for air. "Yes I did Booth, I got you good." Brennan replies back chuckling. They go to kiss again, but Brennan yawns suddenly covering her mouth. "I'm sorry Booth," she apologizes. :"It's okay Bones. I know you are sleepy and so am I come to think of it. We've had a pretty long day too. Come on baby let's gets some sleep. Tomorrow is a brand new day." Booth says to Brennan as they both cuddle each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

After a rather restful night, in which both Brennan and Booth were able to sleep without incident; meaning neither one had a nightmare, they both wake up in each other's arms, with Booth waking up first.

Taking the time to watch the woman he loves with all of his entire being sleeping in his arms, he takes a couple moments to reflect on his, hell, their life so far. He still cannot believe that his Bones, his partner for so many years, agreed at last to move in with him, her only condition being they find and buy a house together.

Booth found that condition easy to live with and in no time at all, six weeks actually, with the help of a very capable broker who found them the perfect four bedroom, four bath with a finshed basement, house, they both signed the neccssary paperwork; three weeks later they closed on the house of their dreams. An additional six weeks later, Booth and Brennan officially moved into their beautiful home and they proceeded to christen every room much to the delight of Brennan.

There is also a two car garage and a huge backyard perfect for a future swimming pool should they decide to have one installed. Booth would rather have a nice hot tub at the moment over the pool.

They'd been in their house six months when Brennan found out she is pregnant. Booth she and Booth are just thrilled about becoming parents to their own baby. Booth knoows that he is going to have to tell both his son, Parker and his mom Rebecca, that Parker is going to be a big brother soon. He hopes that Rebecca won't put a fight about him needing to tell Parker that Brennan is pregnant.

As if she knows he is thinking about her, Brennan stirs in his arms and slowly opens her blue eyes to find Booth staring at her. "Good morning Booth", she says as they kiss. "Good morning Bones", Booth replies back. "Sleep well?" She nods and after another kiss, slides out his arms and out of bed heading to the bathroom. Stopping at the door, Brennan looks over her shoulder at Booth."I've decided to take today off and I will return to work tomorrow." she announces. Surprised Booth follows Brennan into the bathroom to find out what she has in mind for the day.

Before turning on the shower, she tells Booth that she just wants to relax for the day. Turning on the shower she gets in. Popping her head out she asks Booth if he wants to join her. "Now that's an offer I cannot refuse", he says as quickly strips off his pajamas and joins his Bones in the shower.


End file.
